Primeros besos
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Primeros besos de algunas de las parejas de la serie. Primer beso: PeterClaire


Sucesión de primeros besos de Heroes que me pidieron y que yo escribí porque soy así de generosa :-P Dejo el primero con Peter/Claire, que es uno de los que más me gustan de los que hice.

**SPOILERS **hasta 1x21 más o menos porque es donde se sucedería todo.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **A ver, esto es post-1x14 y post-gran-revelación-que-seguro-que-nadie-se-imaginaba. Así que sí, lo utilizo. No, no es AU, tengo en cuenta la genética.

* * *

Claire Petrelli.

Se lo lleva repitiendo desde que entró en el coche. Midiendo vibraciones y tanteando los sonidos. Claire Petrelli. No es Claire Bennet, pero al menos es mejor que Vivianne Lewis, y, desde luego, es mucho mejor que Canada.

- ¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Peter hace que dé un bote en el asiento, y Claire se encoge de hombros con la mayor naturalidad que puede. _Nombres, familias ilegítimas, bombas humanas_. A Zach le encantaría estar allí. Probablemente estaría tirándole los tejos a Peter, o hablarían de Star Trek, o algo parecido.

Hombres.

- ¿Crees que vamos a salir de ésta? – supone que puede permitirse ser melodramática, con lo de la bomba nuclear y todo eso. Al menos ella saldrá medianamente bien parada, es un consuelo.

Peter también se encoge de hombros, y el coche vuelve a quedarse en silencio.

_Bien, Claire. Buena forma de iniciar una conversación_.

A su lado, Peter resopla. Ella sólo apoya la frente contra el cristal de la ventanilla. De todas las cosas que podrían pasar, el silencio incómodo era la que consideraba menos probable. Vueltas que da la vida.

Peter –su tío. Dios, de repente tiene un tío. Otra familia completamente diferente- se aclara la garganta y la mira de reojo. Una vez. Y luego otra. Claire nota sus labios curvándose ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa, y esa especie de burbujeo en el estómago. Se muerde el labio inferior y observa Manhattan pasar a toda velocidad a través del cristal.

Un movimiento brusco, y de repente el coche se llena de un sonido extraño. Chillidos. Como...

- ¿Los Scissor Sisters¿Estás de coña?

Observa a Peter con los ojos muy abiertos, y él se niega a mirarla, si no supiera que es imposible, juraría que tiene las mejillas rojas.

Oh, Dios.

- A mí me gustan.

- Los Scissor Sisters, Peter.

Y Peter tiene esa expresión, como el entrecejo fruncido y los labios que se transforman en un puchero, y a Claire le hace sentirse temblando por dentro. Sólo un poco.

- Para tu información, están muy infravalorados.

Ni siquiera se molesta en contestar, sólo enarca las cejas y suprime la sonrisa. Peter se coloca un par de mechones de pelo por detrás de la ceja. Mueve los labios sin tararear. _If you stick around I'm sure that you'll be fine_. Claire no deja de mirar.

El coche aminora en ese momento. Peter continúa moviendo los labios en silencio y no aparta los ojos de la carretera. Aparca con más torpeza que otra cosa, y lo único que Claire puede pensar al observar el mastodonte de hormigón que tiene delante es _Hola, Nathan_.

Lamentar que los Scissor Sisters dejen de sonar debe ser lo más patético que le ha pasado en la vida.

Sale del coche con pies de plomo y la mirada gacha, y Peter se acerca, manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa caída de un lado. Le pone una mano en el hombro, y luego no la retira. "No es tan malo si le conoces¿sabes?"

No, claro. Esposo adúltero. Político mentiroso. En realidad está en la media.

Claire asiente a regañadientes y se apoya en el capot del coche, deja que el pulgar de Peter continúe acariciando su hombro. Hay algo que ha observado últimamente, los Petrelli son táctiles, y cuando Peter sonríe así, la verdad es que no le importa demasiado.

- Es sólo... – se queda a mitad de la frase y aprieta los labios. _Nada_. _No es nada_.

- ¿Raro? – Peter tiene el entrecejo fruncido.

- Algo así.

Peter no se aparta, y Claire mira hacia arriba. Le mira a los ojos, verde oliva, claros y oscuros a partes iguales, cambiantes e hipnóticos.

Peter ni siquiera reacciona cuando se pone de puntillas y le da un beso rápido, justo en los labios. Un roce y poco más, apoyando una mano en su hombro y la otra luchando por no agarrarle de la nuca y devorarle los labios poco a poco.

Claire sonríe al separarse, musita "gracias" y echa a andar hacia el edificio. Una mirada fugaz, y puede ver que Peter aún se está rozando los labios con la yema de los dedos. Su sonrisa se ensancha.

* * *

Reviews are love y todo eso :P 


End file.
